The Dub Talks To You
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: [Oneshot] Ichigo and the others have a chat with the president of Viz. Rated for one use of moderate language.


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Dub Talks To You**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_BLEACH © Tite Kubo_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach...

**Sypnosis: **A oneshot story about how the characters react when they hear their show is going on Adult Swim!

**Note: **Bleach IS going on Adult Swim on September 9th this year, this is just a fic I wanted to do, so some stuff maybe incorrect.

**Chapter: The Dub Talks To You**

The president of Viz Media sat in his office sat at his laptop. He was writing a letter to Adult Swim about the scheduling for Bleach. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter, it's unlocked." He said in a gruff voice.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked in, along with Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshirou Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Jushiro Ukkitake.

"Ah good morning, lady and gentlemen. I'm glad you've come. Now to discuss the plans. The show is being broadcasted on Adult Swim-"

Ichigo cut him off. "Yeah, but what time is it being shown at?"

"Well, I'm writing to confirm that. But we are aiming for around 11pm-12am timeslot. Now we've discussed a rating..."

"What rating is it?" Hitsugaya with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Me and my employees have watched the entire series so far, and compared with the manga, and the final verdict is..."

Jushiro clutched the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"TV-14, with L & V for Language and Violence." He said smiling

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rukia screamed. "We got lucky!"

Renji smirked. "Now that is surprising. We'll be more popular then Dragonball Z at this rate!"

"Yes, we are going to popular. I know some of you are disappointed with that Naruto dub..." The president continued

"Hey, it ain't that bad, you shoulda put that on Adult Swim also. But your Uncut DVDs are gonna be good..." Ichigo muttered

"Yeah! And we better get the same treatment, bastard!" Kenpachi chuckled evilly.

"As I was saying." The president said. "We got some criticism from the Naruto dub, but I'll let you know the full details. Okay, we will be keeping the opening themes, along with the original background music. The majority of blood will be kept, and also we are planning DVDs also."

"Yes! Thank you god!" Hitsugaya shouted. The others looked at him.

The President smiled again. "Well, just be glad you didn't get nabbed by some other company..."

"Well Funimation would've been good, you guys like Fullmetal Alchemist right?" Ichigo asked. The otheres nodded.

"And 4Kids! Don't even get me started with them!" Kenpachi said angrily

"I would've been Rachel Kinelson..." Rukia said

"Me? Maybe Ian Knacker." Ichigo said sighing

"Tommy Hilferd for me." Hitsugaya muttered

"Isn't Tommy Hilferd some big american star?" Renji asked

"No clue. I would've been something like Kraig Danneson!" Kenpachi shuddered.

"Half the story cut, and re-arranged..." Jushiro said

"No blood when we kill hollows..." Renji said. He was thinking his name would be something like Robert Alans

"And Gin would've gotten some weird country accent cuz of his japanese dialect..." Hitsugaya said looking at the celing.

Ichigo then thought of something. "That reminds me, what about our voice actors, President-dono?"

The President put his fingers together. "Well, we've had a talk with Studiopolis, and we are going to get some veterans..."

Renji reached for his sword. "You better! I want that Steven Blum to voice me...he sounds gangster..."

"Maybe someone really manly and tough for me..." Kenpachi said placing his hand on his chin.

"I need to be voiced by a teenager at least...maybe ask that Vic Mogona-whatever to do my voice! He did Ed Elric perfectly!" Hitsugaya said with a huge grin.

Jushiro smiled. "I see this is going to turn out fine, President-dono."

"Yes, and this will be one of the best dubs ever! But what about One Piece?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

The President gave a huge sigh. "Well we've tried buying out One Piece but no luck, and...what the?" He looked behind the group to see Kon. The shinigami looked around to see the stuffed bear.

"Okay, Okay, I heard everything here, so what about my comic-relief? and my perverted-ness?" Kon jumped on the desk.

"Hey, little bear! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" Hitsugaya said annoyed

"Shut it, shorty!"

"Come here, I'll tear you apart!" Hitsugaya started to chase Kon around the office.

"Well." The President said. "We are keeping all your characters traits, Kon. Oh, and another thing. We have no clue what we'll be using yet. It might be ''Soul Reaper'' or ''Death God'' but it might be "Soul Reaper" because it has more syllables. And, we'll call your swords Zanpakuto, but we might add the word "-blade" in the first episode so people know what they are. And Shinkai and Bankai are being kept, along with the names of your Zanpakuto."

Everyone cheered. "Thats a relief, thank you, President-dono." Jushiro said.

Hitsugaya finally picked up Kon. "So you're gonna be quiet now?"

"Yes, Taichou!" Kon squirmed and jumped out.

"Okay, so that's settled! We'll be sending you the first episode via DVD on September 9th before we broadcast it! Have a great summer, Shinigami!"

"Thanks a lot, President-dono! See you in the fall!" Ichigo called out as he and the other left the room.

* * *

Yes, this is one of the shortest things I've ever written! Tell me what you think!


End file.
